


The First Rumor

by Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains



Series: Of Tears and Ash [25]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Banter, Discussion, Gen, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains/pseuds/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains
Summary: Iphicles and Orestes visit a tavern, where Orestes overhears something interesting.
Series: Of Tears and Ash [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050806
Kudos: 8





	The First Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my HTLJ fics from 2018 (set in my "Of Tears and Ash" AU) that I never posted, but decided I might as well, considering the time I put into them. Once again, since I'm no longer really in the fandom, I'm backdating this to when I wrote it, so no one thinks I'm suddenly back into HTLJ.

Orestes shot an appraising glance over in the direction of his companion Iphicles, who was walking alongside him down a side street in a small town, the two of them in search of a tavern together.As seemed to be the usual pattern, Kadmos had decided to stay with the wagon while the two of them found an establishment at which they might partake in the noonday meal.Orestes and Iphicles had agreed to bring him back something with which Kadmos might sate his hunger as well, and he seemed quite pleased with this agreement.At the moment, Orestes had a suspicion that his friend was about to say something.Soon enough, this suspicion was proved to be an accurate one.

“Ah, Orestes my friend, I’m rather curious about something,” Iphicles began, sounding altogether innocuous.Orestes wasn’t fooled by his friend’s innocent comportment for a minute.He knew precisely what his comrade was up to, and once again, he was going to foil his friend’s plan.

Orestes set a smile upon his face.“And what would this thing about which you are curious happen to be, good Iphicles?”He inquired, feigning ignorance himself.

“Ah, I’m so glad you ask me that, my friend,” Iphicles replied brightly.“As you know, there is tale that I have been attempting to relate to you for a good span of time now, correct?”

“Yes, I know of this situation of which you speak,” Orestes confirmed with a slight nod.“Though I would argue that your definition of a good span of time is a rather skewed one, all things considered, given that it has only been the better part of three days that you have been trying to tell me this tale of yours, unless my memory has totally betrayed me.Am I not correct also in that observation?”

Iphicles waved his hand and dipped his head slightly in recognition of this fact.“You do make a fair point there my friend, I will concede that much,” he admitted with some reluctance.“However, the fact still remains that I have been trying to tell you this story for several days now, and that you have been rather resistant to hearing me out.Will you acknowledge the truth in that statement?”

Orestes nodded amiably, retaining the fake smile upon his mask.“Indeed, I guess I can acknowledge that such a statement would not be one devoid of truth.What point are you attempting to make with it?”

“Ah, well now, I’m getting to that point,” Iphicles responded with a chuckle.“You see, a good portion of the argument which you consistently utilize to obstruct my attempts at conveying this tale to you centers around the fact that you wish to hear it all out at once, rather than being forced to receive it bit by bit, does it not?”

“That is a central point in my argument, I cannot deny it.Though, from our discussions on the matter, you understand my reasoning there, do you not?”Orestes returned, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“I will recognize that I understand your reasoning there,” Iphicles replied.“However, I cannot say that I fully agree with your stance on the matter.”

“Ah, that is completely fine by me,” Orestes riposted, with an amused tint to his voice.“At no point in this affair has your approval of my opinions been something which I intended to pursue.All the same though, carry on with the original point which you wished to make, or else I foresee us getting sidetracked into another one of our somewhat circular debates over a topic.”

Iphicles let out a brief laugh.“I too can foresee such an outcome.Very well then.You see, my original argument concerns the fact that we are headed to a tavern, as you well know.Now, it seems to me that a meal might be the ideal occasion for me to tell the entirety of my tale at once, does it not?I believe that I have condensed the narrative of it to the point where it could fit nicely within the span of our time at an eatery.What say you to that, my friend?”

Orestes grinned at his friend’s attempt.“Good Iphicles, my comrade, I must admit that I admire your tenacity and your determination in this affair.It is clear that you are not the sort of person who gives up easily when it comes down to it.Nevertheless, I’m afraid I must impede you once more.While I find your reason sound enough concerning the duration of your story in comparison to the length of time which we spend at eateries, I must counter by pointing out that regardless of how appropriate the timing might be, the atmosphere within such establishments is not one conducive to a good storytelling experience.There are numerous distractions within a tavern which can draw the attention of a listener away from a tale, to the extent where portions of the story may be misheard or misinterpreted, and other portions may be missed altogether.Due to this fact then, I must decline your offer to share your tale with me during our meal my friend.I’m sure you understand my rationale for doing so.”

Iphicles rolled his eyes, looking somewhat irritated by the fact that Orestes had put forth a decent argument.“Very well.I can understand your logic.Just know, however, that sooner or later, good Orestes, I shall share my story with you.I am not about to let this tale go untold.”

Orestes raised his palms defensively.“Nor would I expect you to, my companion.I merely wish for you to wait for the opportune moment to share it, so that I can enjoy the full extent of all it has to offer,” he said, his voice cloying.

Iphicles regarded his companion skeptically.Orestes grinned back at him, and then nodded ahead to a tavern he had spotted a short way down the street from them.“Anyhow, I believe we have found our eatery.”

Iphicles followed Orestes’s gesture and slowly nodded.“I suppose we have.”Together, the two friends made their way into the tavern. 

Fifteen or so minutes later, Orestes and Iphicles were seated at a table along one side of the common room, eating a meal of roasted meat and freshly-baked bread.Orestes personally felt as though the fare of the establishment was quite decent, all things considered.He wasn’t certain what Iphicles thought of the food, but he could tell his comrade appreciated the environment.Iphicles had looked appreciatively around the tavern when they first entered and discovered it wasn’t all that busy.He always preferred eateries which were less crowded, from what Orestes had observed.Currently, no conversation passed between them, as they were both busy consuming their food.Orestes, however, had his ears open to the noise of the tavern, taking in his surroundings. 

The level of sound in the tavern was a tolerable one, due to the fact that it wasn’t overly crowded, and this made it possible for him to pick out an individual conversation here and there, and listen to see if anything jumped out to him as noteworthy, and perhaps something of which he should be aware.It was not long before some of this very sort reached his ears.He caught merely a fragment of a conversation, but what he heard was enough to pique his interest: “The last I heard, there was some manner of fighting going on in the north.”

Surreptitiously craning his neck to the side, Orestes sought out the origin of the sentence.His eyes fell on a group of what appeared to be merchants, seated at a table not too far from where Iphicles and he were seated.Orestes shot a glance back over to his friend.Iphicles was still engrossed in his meal, and had obviously not heard what Orestes had, even if he was paying attention to the room as a whole.Iphicles glanced up as Orestes’s gaze fell upon him.“What it is, my friend?”He inquired, a piece of bread halfway to his mouth.

Orestes furrowed his brow.He inclined his head in the direction of the merchants he had picked out.“I heard something.I’m going to check it out.”

Iphicles tilted his head curiously.“What sort of something?”

“I’m not quite sure yet.It could be nothing,” Orestes admitted.“I’ll let you know when I find out.”

Iphicles nodded.“Alright.”He turned back to his food once more.Orestes rose from his seat and casually strolled over in the direction of the merchants’ table.Those gathered around it didn’t seem to notice his approach, still caught up in the midst of their conversation.Orestes caught several other clips of it as he approached, but it seemed as though their discussion had moved on to a different subject, as if what had initially caught his attention was nothing more than a brief comment or aside, rather than an actual topic of their discourse.He cleared his throat as he neared their table.One of the merchants glanced back at him, scrutinizing him with a small amount of confusion.

“Can we help you?”The merchant inquired.Orestes recognized the man’s voice as the one which he heard earlier.

“Ah yes, good sir, I believe you might be able to,” Orestes responded.“You see, I couldn’t help but hear some mention of ‘fighting in the north’ from your group a few moments ago.I haven’t heard of any such things myself, but I’m a guard with a caravan headed in that direction.Would you be willing to share what you know?”

The merchant’s puzzlement cleared, and he nodded promptly.“Ah, understandable.I’m afraid I don’t know much though.I’ve heard only heard rumors, passed on from a business associate of mine, that there’s some sort of conflict brewing in the northern parts of Macedon.Something about a warlord of some power causing trouble.That’s the extent of my knowledge of it.”He paused, and then added, “Good luck to you, if that’s the direction in which you’re headed.”

“Thank you very much, kind sir,” Orestes replied.“I greatly appreciate all that you have told me.”He inclined his head respectfully at the gathered traders, who nodded to varying degrees in return.

“No problem,” the merchant to whom Orestes had been speaking remarked casually.

“Good journeys to you,” Orestes responded amicably.

“And you as well,” the merchant stated kindly.

Without further ado, Orestes made his way back to his seat.As he took it once more, Iphicles stared at him with curiosity evident in his features.“What was that all about?”He queried.

“I overheard something they said earlier,” Orestes answered.“It seems as though there’s some sort of warlord causing problems in the northern part of Macedon.”

“Hmm,” Iphicles stroked his chin thoughtfully.“Doesn’t seem as though it’s something to worry about,” he opined.“After all, we don’t even know if we’ll be going further than the border.Salmoneus and his associates may well decide to turn back there.”

“True enough, true enough,” Orestes agreed.“But it’s good to be aware of it all the same, is it not?”

“I suppose that is a wise strategy,” Iphicles acknowledged.“Perhaps we should inform the group of it?”

“Let’s wait to see if we hear any more of it,” Orestes advised.“After all, it is wholly possible that nothing may come of it.You and I both know well how things go with these warlords.Oftentimes they don’t last long.”

“Indeed, indeed,” Iphicles concurred.“Half the time, when there’s more than one of them on the scene, they end up taking each other out and saving everyone else the trouble,” he commented dryly.

Orestes snorted lightly at this and nodded his agreement.

“I suppose it’s best to wait then,” Iphicles stated, signaling his assent to Orestes’s advice.

“Yes, I’d say so,” Orestes reaffirmed.“And as you said yourself, there’s a chance that the caravan may turn back at the border.With all the business they’ve been doing, their wares are dwindling.”

“Good point,” Iphicles granted.“It has been a profitable run for them, no doubt about that.”

Reaching for his cup, Orestes stated genially, “All in all, things have been quite excellent.A smooth gig, no issues.”He took a sip of his beer.“Let’s hope it stays that way.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more there,” Iphicles replied, with a light laugh.“Hopefully this business turns out to be nothing more than a passing conflict, or better yet, nothing but false rumors.”

Orestes nodded firmly in accord with his friend’s hope.


End file.
